A conventional scanning fluorescence microscope is configured such that excitation light emitted from a point light source is scanned on a specimen by a scanning unit, fluorescence light emitted from the specimen excited by the excitation light is descanned with the scanning unit and spectrally separated with a filter, and furthermore, the spectrally separate fluorescence light is detected with optical receivers. In this case, in order to detect the fluorescence light emitted from the specimen efficiently, a number of filters are necessary to be prepared in accordance with excitation light and fluorescent dyes which are used by the user (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).